marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerome Hamilton (Scientist) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Blind Justice | Aliases = 1X | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Blind | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist; vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Carl Burgos; Robert O. Erisman; Newt Alfred; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Tom DeFalco; | First = Marvel Comics #1 | First2 = (Retroactively) (First actual appearance) | Death = Marvel Comics Vol 1 1000 | HistoryText = Little is known about the life of Dr. Jerome Hamilton before joining the Scientists Guild, an organization dedicated to the creation of life itself in hopes of ushering in the next stage of humanity. In 1939 Hamilton, along with fellow Guild members Carlo Zota and Maris Morlak, witnessed the activation of the android Human Torch. Under the alias Three X, the Guild acted as scientific adventurers, each member using a pseudonym, with Hamilton being 1X. In 1940, the Three Xs acquired the Eternity Mask from the Ferret, and the following year used it to empower Jerry Carstairs, turning him into the Thunderer. In 1946, the Thunderer quit the Scientists Guild, citing their recklessness. The Guild eventually killed the Thunderer and took the Eternity Mask back. Enclave In 1958, the Scientists Guild reorganized as the Enclave and began work on the creation of Him, later to be known as Adam Warlock. 13 years ago Him was activated but his body emitted a blinding light that prevented the Enclave from viewing their creation. Hamilton recruited blind sculptress Alicia Masters to sculpt Him so that the Enclave could look upon their creation. Against the wishes of the other Enclave members, Hamilton escorted Alicia on her mission. When Him lashed out at them, Hamilton fired back, and was seemingly killed in a rockslide triggered by Him. Hamilton survived the rockslide but was left blind. While buried under the rubble he found the Eternity Mask and, angered at being left behind to die, swore vengeance on the Enclave. He then used the mask to reinvent himself as the vigilante Blind Justice. Blind Justice Eleven years ago, Department H agent James Hudson was sent to investigate the remains of an Enclave base in the Yukon. While there, he was attacked by Blind Justice, who mistakenly thought Hudson to be a member of the Enclave. Nothing is known of Blind Justice's subsequent history before his attempt at killing the Los Angeles-based gangster Puentes. Hawkeye had come to the man's protection, believing him to be a victim of a gang (who were, in reality, trying to get the gangster out of their neighborhood). During the ensuing fight, Puentes killed the man trying to get him out of the city, making Hawkeye realize that Blind Justice was on his side. Hawkeye still prevented Blind Justice from killing the man and captured him for the police. When Hawkeye later tried to get information on the vigilante from the gangster Speedo, the gangster set up a rendezvous where he said he would tell Hawkeye all he knew. Hawkeye arrived, not knowing it was, in fact, an ambush. While Hawkeye was saved by the Shroud, Blind Justice attacked Speedo (who waited on a nearby roof), but before he could kill the gangster, Hawkeye distracted him. This distraction led to Blind Justice being shot and seemingly falling to his death in the nearby ocean. As Hawkeye and Shroud walked away, the blue-gloved hand of Blind Justice reached out of the water for a ladder. After the Superhero Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. Death At an unspecified point in time, Hamilton was killed by an unknown assailant using a chronal device which rapidly aged him to death. His body was discovered by Night Thrasher, who noted that Hamilton wasn't wearing the Eternity Mask, suggesting he gave it to someone before he died. | Powers = Advanced Longevity: Sometime before 1958, Hamilton, along with Zota and Morlak, was given a longevity treatment by Wladyslav Shinski that kept him youthful for decades. | Abilities = | Strength = Jerome Hamilton possessed the normal human strength of a youthful man his height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Blindness: Hamilton was blinded during the destruction of the Enclave's base. | Equipment = }} | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Doctors Category:Geneticists Category:Blind Characters Category:Advanced Longevity